Undying Love
by luck1sn
Summary: Edward left, bella finds love in a different matter besides Jacob . SORRY TEAM JACOB FANS JACOB IS A BAD GUY. please read :
1. The Visitor

i'm new at this so i would really like some help and posts if possible folks :)

CHP 1 Visitor

"He doesn't want me anymore, it's time to move on." I had told myself this over and over as I made the 15 minute drive out past Forks. I still needed to see that he wasn't just some dream, that turned into a nightmare. I drove to his house nearly every day after I performed my daily tasks. Charlie wasn't like he use to be when THEY were around, I was usually home by myself, Charlie wasn't worried for my safty then, which come to think about it he should have been more worried then. I was in no danger here in Forks, not anything that I couldn't deal with anyway. Pain was just giving up on something I believed in. And I wasn't giving up yet.

The funny thing about them, is they never really knew how much I could take. I believe that there is a large difference in what you will take and how much you can take. I had been pushed to my limits the day they left, and I never wanted to go back to that, but I would never let them go like they wanted me too. It hurt to much to think about them, but hurt even more to think that they didn't care.

Today started like every other day. I woke up, made breakfast, went to school, worked out, then came here. When I first moved here me and working out weren't really acquainted, we never really got a long because of my clumsiness but I have gotten over that. I forced myself to work out at least once a day, not only had I lost weight after the first initial shock, but I knew after that, that if they were to return one day I didn't want to be the same person. I wanted to be a new Bella, one that they couldn't live without, one that he wouldn't leave.

As I turned onto that oh so familiar drive way, my stomach turned into knots, as it usually did. I hoped everyday that the familiar Mercedes or Sliver Volvo would be there, but everyday it wasn't. You would think that after almost 7 months of mourning that the shock of them not being here wouldn't turn my stomach. I looked at the beautiful house which I called home many months ago, and I realized that something had changed. . . someone was there. Someone that I didn't know, or at least I didn't think I knew.

"Hello Isabella" a velvety voice echoed through the yard. His voice was too smooth, too much like theirs. I couldn't see his face, just his silhouette. But I knew that he couldn't be like me; not there was much of me left anymore, just on auto pilot till they returned. Because I knew deep down iside that they would return and everything would be ok.

"Uhm. . .He..Hello?" I replied not knowing if I should turn around and leave or if I should stay and stare like I already was "_it is impolite to stare silly, you have been around vampires enough to know that they are all beautiful!!!"_ My mind was screaming at me, I didn't know who this voice belonged to but I knew that I wanted it.

"I have heard a great deal about you. I just wanted to see if it all was true; apparently you weren't given justice." I blushed, stupid human reactions, blushing in front of a vampire could cost me my life but he didn't seem thirsty. But I was curious to who he was talking with about me.

"Uhm. . .Thank y. .you." I needed to relax, it wasn't like my life was in danger, if it was I would have known, I would have sensed it, the whole "_life flashing before your eyes deal"_ but that deffinantly wasn't happening right now all I could think about was this velvety voice.

"Who are you?" I managed to spit out. My thoughts were running away with me. Maybe they had sent him to protect me, or maybe he was just stopping by to let me know they were coming back, or worse maybe he was here to break bad news to me.

I prepared myself for the worst, I knew that things were finally looking up and everytime that happens something bad occurs to mess it up. It is a balance thing, and I just haven't mastered balancing it all out.

"I am a great friend of The Cullen's *wince* and I have been talking to them lately and the young male seems to bring you up a lot. I just wanted to see what all the commotion is about." He said that with a smile. I have seen that smile before; it was so close to his smile. This was the first time since they left that I have heard their name, I won't use it until I know that they are coming back, it doesn't hurt as bad if I don't say it.

"Well I am flattered by your curiousness. I am glad that you have found me interesting." I said with as much of a fake smile as I could put on. I was never good at lying, and they knew that; maybe they had warned him about that. I didn't care, he most likely wouldn't be staying long, just enough to check up on me as I assumed.

There was something different about him, there was this draw that I have never encountered before. I wanted to talk to him, to please him and make him happy. I should not be thinking about another guy like this. But what would that matter, "_he left you, he left you without any intention of returning" _I hated when my mind was right but they did leave. The more I looked into the dark of the house, the more I wanted to see this man's face, to know that I was in no danger.

"My name is Eliot, and I am what you would call a "vegetarian" as they put it I suppose. I have found a life without having to kill people to survive. No I am not hungry, and no I am not checking up on you for them." Wait a second, did I say that out loud?? I swear it was in my head, I didn't think I had said anything out loud except for the few responses. "You are not going crazy dear Isabella, I am not like your friend Edward *double wince*" He responded to my thoughts, he could hear me, I didn't think that was possible.

"Yes it is very much possible, but I have different abilities that are helping me do that, it is actually quite complicated, I have never had to put this much effort into it, it really fascinates me, you really fascinate me." He said with a familiar crooked smile, that I loved. I could hardly make out his face, but I could see that, I knew that smile He use to wear it when he was happy. Is it possible that two people have the same smile? My mind needed to stop thinking or else he would catch on soon enough.

"Uhm, I have to go now. It. . .uh. . .it was nice meeting you." I spat with a wary smile, I really wanted to see him, but I would not step any closer to him. I just wanted to see why I was drawn to him so much, there was this pull that I was not use to. It was kinda like when you see your favorite book on the shelf and you are just drawn to it, and can't see any other book. I didn't want to see anyone else, I wanted to see him. "_what are you doing?????? You don't know him, he can read your mind how do you you that he isn't just waiting for you to make the next move before attacking. . . ."_ ". . . .Isabella, I will not attack you. But your mind is right, you do not know me, but I would really like it if you wanted to try." He said as he walked into the light.


	2. A New Beginning

Chp 2: A new begining

It had been almost a week before I even returned to their house again. It wasn't because I didn't want to be there, no there was a force pulling me there. I belonged there, but I was more afraid of who else was there. I had only seen Eliot, he was nice from what I could tell, and he was like THEM. Which made it even harder, because I knew they didn't want me anymore, what made me so sure that he just wouldn't leave me like THEY did?

School was coming to a close and exams were pretty hectic, but I was an A student. I mean I had nothing more to do with my time, besides study. It wasn't like I was hanging out with anyone else. I guess when you become best friends with vampires you don't really get enjoyment out of hanging with plain humans. But that was why THEY left. I was just a plain human, THEY couldn't take it anymore.

I got home from my run and Charlie wasn't home yet, which I didn't think anything of, he usually wasn't home this early. I just started unlocking the door when I realized that someone was in fact in my house. How could this get any worse? Someone had broken into my house and was still there. What should I do? should I run to my neighbors and call Charlie, or should I just walk in and defend my property? Either way it didn't matter, I knew who was in here, I could hear the most beautiful wind chime laugh as I conjured up my plan of attack.

"Welcome home Isabella." This beautiful voice chimed. I hadn't heard anything like it since HE left me in the woods. "_It'll be as if I never existed."_ Was the last words he said to me before vanishing and they replayed in my nightmares every night.

"Bella, actually. I would really like it if you never called me that. Bella is just fine." I said trying to sound as if I was really agitated, but I knew that it didn't matter what Eliot called me, he would soon be gone.

"I hope I don't upset you Isabella, but I was raised a long time ago, and nicknames were not allowed. I would call you ma'am but I know you would really dislike that." He remarked with that same smile again, how is it possible. I will never understand how much HE had me wrapped around his fingers with that one smile until I saw it in another person. But that bond with Eliot, well it was so hard to explain. I wanted him near me, I wanted to see him and just feel him. Maybe I was going crazy.

As the days went on, I began to see Eliot all the time. He would call me, just to talk, and even through the phone I could feel the electric pull. Maybe, I was falling in love with him. Maybe I was just in need of another vampire in my life. Maybe that was the way to get HIM back. Not breaking my promise with HIM but to make him jealous, have HIM think that I was in love with another vampire, he would want me back. But it wasn't like that with Eliot, the pull was just so strong on me.

I was kinda glad that his mind reading ability was only selective, if he heard everything he would surely leave me as soon as possible. Speeking of leaving, I didn't understand why he was still around, unless he was actually keeping an eye on me for THEM. I didn't need that, I was a big tough girl now, I hadn't even fallen over my own feet in three weeks why did I need a body guard?

"Isabella, I am not your body guard, I am your friend. The reason I haven't left yet is because of two main reasons. First, I don't really have anywhere else to go as of right now," he said this with a gloom appeal, like there was something behind his words. "and secondly, I want to get to know you. The Cullen's have only spoken fondly of you, but not in a way that you would expect a vampire like myself to speak about a human." He sang this last part knowing that I knew what these vampires were capable of.

"I mean it is not like you aren't the most delicious smell I have ever encountered, believe me you are one of the better smelling humans" he said with a wince. "but you are a great human, you have a wonderful mind and I really am interested to see how everything turns out for you in the end"

_Turns out for me??? THEY LEFT YOU REMEMER. _ I didn't want to hear this anymore. I was tired of him always bringing up THEM, it hurt too much knowing that my best friend, a small beautiful pixie looking vampire left me without even saying goodbye, at least HE said goodbye, in a mean "I never want to see you again" kind of way.

The days turned into weeks, and Eliot and I grew into a package deal. Where ever I went he was never more than 10 feet behind, and it really didn't bother me. He was beautiful, but he wasn't HIM so I couldn't possibly love Eliot the way I loved HIM.

He never once would call me Bella like I insisted; I just had to get use to it. And after a couple days it grew on me, I liked to be near him. That pull was really strong and whenever he would laugh there was this strange similarity between this vampire and the one that I will love for the rest of my life.

I loved Eliot, and he loved me. But not in the way that I love HIM, Eliot had become my best friend in a few short weeks, and we were inseparable.


	3. Bowling

CHP3 : Bowling

Why do vampires have to be so darn good at everything? It was my very first time bowling, and I sucked. I had a hard enough time walking, but adding a 10 pound bowling ball, and shoes that are slippery on the bottom, never would work out for me. I fell flat on my butt only twice the other times I fell on my face or dropped the ball behind me. Once I managed to throw the ball two lanes down, don't ask me how I managed that, but it happened.

"I'm glad that one of us finds this funny!" I said a little agitated and embarrassed at the same time. I couldn't help but laugh at myself, as Eliot replayed what he had just recorded on my camera for me. I'm super excited that he made me buy one. I wasn't very good at taking the pictures but he got a kick out of recording my clumsiness. "Ok, your turn mister. Show me what you got!!!" I said smugly knowing that he wasn't good at bowling either.

We made it a weekly thing to do something, as I for some reason spilled my guts to this guy. I was use to having all the girls in the school swoon every time They came into the room, but it was different this time. I was the one swooning. But not in a unhealthy way, he was healing me and I didn't know how or why. I didn't have the horrible nightmares anymore, I didn't have to go to their house to know they existed, I just knew. Everything that went wrong when HE left me in the woods, didn't matter anymore, I knew they would come back when they were ready.

Eliot and I never talked about them. Whenever he would ask about my relationship with them I would never answer. He soon caught on because he could read my mind. Which was an amazing thing, it was so much easier to spill my guts when he was putting the pieces together with the stuff I have left out. It would have been so much easier if HE could have read mine.

"Eliot, do you remember the day we met?" I asked shyly.

"Of course I do, Isabella why?" He sang, I would never get over how beautiful his voice was, every time I heard it, that pull I felt the very first day was there.

"Well you said that you had other qualities that helped you read my mind, I was just curious as to what they are, how is it that you can read my thoughts but HE couldn't?"

"I always knew that you were thinking this you know? Ok, where to start?. . .. .well Isabella, you have a very powerful guard, I can feel it now, it is as if you are trying to block me. I mean you are blocking me, and every other person in here, but I have to ability to put your guard down without you knowing it. I personally don't even know how I do it, but it just happens. And when your guard is off I can read your thoughts, not every thought but just some."

I must have looked interested or maybe shocked because after he said that he quickly touched my face. The same place where HE first touched me before gym class my first year at Forks. It was a quick brush from my check bone to my jaw. I jumped at that. I had not been touched since he kissed my forehead when he left. I had not let anyone touch me like that. I felt almost sick, but not in the way that I should have. It was nervous sick, like I wanted more.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have don't that" He reflexively said. I knew that he was sorry I could read it all over his face, and the pull was weaker now. I didn't want to lose the pull, I had just started to feel happy again. I wanted to keep talking.

"I have another question" I asked politely hoping that he would answer

"ok shoot."

"uhm. . .you said that HE use to talk about me. . .uh. . .what would HE say, why were you so interested in meeting me?" I crossed my fingers under the table we were at hoping that he would answer. I knew there were limits with his answers, like he never once answered why he was so embarrassed to be seen. Maybe he didn't see himself like I did. WOW that hurt, HE had said that to me once before. But Eliot was different, he was young. My age, well he was around my age when he was turned. He was beautiful, brunette, he would be the perfect "_Tall dark and Handsome"_ actor/model, if he wasn't so embarrassed about his face. He had a long pink scar that started from the center of his forhead, and ended right below is left eye. He was beautiful and everyone agreed, no body even noticed his scar until he would point it out.

"Izzy, you know that I can't tell you that, I know how much it will hurt you." I hated his nickname he used when he didn't want to reveal the truth. Nobody called me Isabella, or Izzy and he seemed to call me both. Although I liked when he called me Isabella, it was almost formal, and elegant. He was the only person that called me that besides my grandma.

"But EL (I said as sarcastic as I could) you promised that when the time came you would tell me. I feel like the time has come and gone and you still haven't told me anything that I want to know." I was angry by now, stupid human emotions, it seemed like every one of my emotions was super linked to my tear ducts causing me to tear up instantaneous.

"Isabella, you will know in short time. I can not tell you this one. One day you will understand. You will respect me after you figure it out. And don't worry they will be coming back as you assume. But you will have to make a choice when they do" I was so confused now. First he could read my mind, now he is telling me that he can see the future, I don't know. All I know is that THEY were coming back for good this time, no make believe.


	4. Perfection

CHP4 Perfection

My daily schedule began to fluctuate based on my plans with Eliot. I would still work out daily, and I even got Charlie to go for a run with me once; although he complained about the pain for the next four days. My relationship with Eliot grew quiet rapidly. He had been staying at Charlie's house on the couch for the past week because he didn't feel right staying at THEIR house longer than completely necessary. I can't blame him though; I didn't want to be there when I was just starting to become happy. It took a lot of convincing to let him stay at my place. Charlie always did have a fit when I mentioned boys. "You can't date until you are 35, and even when you get that old, this guy better hope that I am already dead or to old to walk cause I will break his knees" He threatened when I was 10.

Charlie had a funny way of putting things. He knew I was happier though and he didn't want to see me return to my autopilot state again, so he agreed. There were rules though, there was always rules but I was strangely ok with them. Eliot was by no means allowed to go upstairs into my room. The only time he could go up stairs was to use the bathroom (though charlie was going to renovate our house to add one down stairs but I protested) and even then Charlie made sure to keep an eye on him. It was almost funny, watching my father spy on me, I nearly expected him to add camera's into my room to make sure there were no late night visits.

He had nothing to worry about anyways. It wasn't like that between Eliot and I. Eliot had loved someone, kind of like I loved Edward. Eliot barley opened up to me, but I was ok with that, it gave me more of a chance to open up to him. We soon became best friends. I learned how he got the scar that he was so embarrassed about. He gained it will trying to save his lover. His Audrianna was human. He once explained her to me as a beautiful maiden who you would imagine to be a dream, but then wake up to realize that the dream was hardly true. She was a brunette, but the color of her hair made no match to his love for her, she could have bald and he would still spend the rest of his life with her. He met her before he was turned in to vampire, but he knew that he wanted to be with her forever. Audrianna had the same pull on him as he did to me. I still didn't understand why I was drawn to him so much. It was like I needed him. The pull was unbearable sometimes, it was so hard not to want to be with him and forget about HIM, but Eliot was still mourning the death, or for a better word murder, of his Audriana.

_I only remember not knowing where she went. I came to her room to wake her for school one morning and she wasn't there. Her whole family was, but there was no sign of her, like she never lived there to begin with. I thought that maybe I had the wrong house at first but her smell was here. Her lavender and rose with a hint of country smell was so strong it hurt to not see her with it. I began to worry, I looked around for a note. She was not one to wonder off alone without letting gme know where she was. I finally caught a new smell, a male. I have never been the jealous type but my thoughts got carried away with me. "what would I do if she left me for someone else?" I would have to let her go, for she was human and I was not. "but we had planned on turning her after her 18__th__ birthday so we would be the same age forever." _

_I was so worried that I called her house, and asked her parents if they have seen her, and they said that she had gone to bed. How can you let your own daughter just vanish? . . .it was not their fault. . .it was mine. I should have come sooner. I followed that scent I caught, it wasn't strong, like it was being covered up by something. I started to panic. What if I would never get to see her face light up when I walked into the room again, what if I never got to kiss her or anything anymore. What if I was too late?_

_I followed the scent as far as I could, when I got a sudden smell of her blood. Something was terribly wrong. I couldn't hear her screaming, she was not the brave one when it came to pain. I didn't even know if I was getting close until I ran smack into her. I had been focusing on trying to listen for her that I had forgot to listen to closer sounds. I saw her in the landing and I ran faster. I shook with fear, and anger when I saw that she did not do this to herself. Though she was still breathing, I could save her. I would save her. "I'm her my Audriana, you will be in a lot of pain for the next couple of days, but after that you will be ok. And we will be together forever my love. Do you hear me?"_

"_Eliot, no. You need to get out of here. Don't worry about me, this has nothing to do with me I want you to leave and let me die here. Please just go." These words broke my heart, I didn't know why she didn't want me to stay. "I will not leave you, I will be here forever my love, we will be together forever. I love you" I was almost in tears now. What had I done? Why is she trying to protect me. I felt the bond between us slipping and I understood that she was dying._

"_Audriana, Don't give up on me. Please let me change you. We will be together." I begged but she just shook her head "My Eliot, I don't deserve to live forever. I will always love you sweetheart. Please be strong and let me go." Those were the last words that she said to me. I didn't have the courage or the time to change her. _

_As I got up to leave I saw the scent that matched what I smelt in her room. It was a new scent to me. It wasn't repulsive but it wasn't pleasant either. I turned around and saw blood run off of his fingers, her blood. I could smell her all over him. I had no choice; my Audriana had lost her life, without even telling me to save her in time. This unknown figure deserved to die. But before I finished thinking that thought of murder, I heard a small noise behind me. Hope filled my eyes that she wasn't dead, that she was going to make it through, but as I turned to look she was gone, and so was he. I searched for him and my love for many weeks, but gave up after I finally lost the pull to my Audriana. _

After that I never questioned his judgment. We became so close that I didn't need anyone else. I forgot about Charlie most nights, and slept down in the living room anyways. This occurrence happened for a good week before things started to get different. "Did I do something wrong?" I finally asked after he wasn't his usual bubbly self after dinner.

"Isabella, I have to leave soon. I fear that The Cullen's are returning in the next few days, and I don't want to be here when they return." He said very flatly. It was odd. I knew they were friends but I didn't think he needed to leave because they were coming back. "Iz it's not like that. I am not leaving because they are coming back, I need to leave because their coven is large and I don't want to interfere anything." I agreed but I knew that he was keeping something from me. Well if was going to be like that then I will be the same way. Why did he get to get out of it? It wasn't fair.

When I woke the next morning there was a new car in the driveway. Eliot wasn't here, he didn't leave a note or anything which was weird, maybe he went hunting. But then there was a knock on the door. I jumped up thinking that Charlie would get it but soon realized that he much have been out fishing or something. I knew that THEY were coming back but I never thought it would be this soon. I held my breath as I opened the door. But to my surprise it was only a family friend who had moved back out of town.


End file.
